MLIA Challenge PJO
by Daughter Of Poseiden
Summary: One-shots based on the daily average word on the website My Life is Average. Various pairings.
1. Tickle

**_A/N Hey you guys! Haha i know I should update my other stories before starting new ones but i just can't help it! Anyways, this is a new type of challenge. Everyday I'm going to MLIA and check what the word of the day is. I'm going to write a drabble based on that word. But, here's the catch I'm going to write it for ANY fandom! It could be Twilight, PJO, HP, Pretty Little Liars, or even the TELETUBBIES! You never know! ;)_**

**_I really want you guys to check out my bff and her friends story! It is AMAZING! It's All Human story about Twilight. Bella and Edward are seperated but after 11 years they meet again! Guess where they meet? PARIS! If you check out their story please tell them sami sent you! ;) Check out Skazmi or Mhcheerhirl_**

**_New A/N I know my first couple weren't that good, but don't let that discourage you from reading! Keep going, you might find something you like :)_**

* * *

**Tickle**

I wiped the sweat of my forehead as the sun's rays pounded on me. It didn't help that I was completely dressed in heavy battle armor. A couple of curly blond strands fell out of my tightly made bun, as I waited in the arena. I looked up to see Percy getting ready to fight me again. We were at camp practicing our sword fighting, but this time, I'm going to win. We had been going at it for hours. So far, he had won every time (stupid invulnerability), but now I was going to use a new strategy.

Travis, the referee for the battle signaled that the battle has started. At first, we were staring each other down, trying to decipher what the other's first move would be. Then suddenly, Percy charged. Silly mistake. Luke always said let the enemy make the first move. After a couple of slashes, I used a quick disarming move, kicked away his sword, and held my knife to his throat. According to my calculations, I had 87.53 seconds before riptide appeared in his pocket.

"Any last words?" I asked smirking, pleased with my victory. This was it! I had finally won.

"Just some advice, watch out." He warned.

"Watch out for what Seaweed Brain? Your sword is all the way over there." I asked cautiously, my confidence wavering. What was he talking about? He couldn't do anything. He was disarmed.

"The… TICKLE MONSTER!" he exclaimed. What? The tickle monster? What is he-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I can't believe it! He's tickling me! I can't stop giggling! I clenched my sides in pain from laughing so much. I was so overcome by the laughter, that I lost my balance and fell on him.

"Percy. Stop. Tickling. Me!" He found my sensitive spot on my neck. Suddenly the sensation of being tickled was gone. I got up of the floor and tried to tame my tangled hair. Then Percy appeared out of no where, with riptide centimeters away from my throat.

"I win."


	2. Entertain

**A/N This is not to be taking seriously. I was bored and I had writer's block so I wrote this. :P **

**Ps. I'm not completely sure how to pronounce Thaila so my haiku might be wrong...**

**Dont forget to check out MHCheergirl and Skazmi's story "Continuing the Story." Tell them DOP sent you and you get a special shout out. :)**

* * *

**Entertain**

"But, sissy I'm so bored!" Apollo cried.

"Don't call me sissy, and I don't care. Under no circumstances are you allowed to "flirt" with my huntresses. I don't care if Thaila is "hot" and Brittany has great legs, stay away from them!" Artemis ordered her brother angrily.

"Then what else am I suppose to do? I'm so bored!" said Apollo.

"I don't know go entertain yourself! I have lots of work to do." Artemis replied while walking away to her tent. Apollo angrily stomped to his chariot. He was so mad at his sister. All those single girls and he wasn't even allowed to talk to them? He needed to vent out his anger, he needed to express himself, he needed to… write Haikus!

**Artemis my sis,**

**Let me talk to the hunters,**

**They're so hot, like me**

**Thaila grace honey,**

**Leave Artemis and the hunters ,**

**And have fun with me**

**Jade don't waste your life,**

**You can have very much fun,**

**If you come with me**

Apollo sighed. It wasn't the same. He moped around for a few minutes with a sad, dejected look on his face. Then he remembered the Ms. America pageant is happening right now. The thought of fifty beautiful girls in bathing suits snapped him out of his self pity and he quickly sped off to pick up more girls.

**The End**


	3. Tickle Sequel: Revenge

**Revenge**

I wiped some sweat of my heated head. The sun was glaring down on us, even though it was the end of summer. Percy and I were leaving Camp Half-Blood tomorrow, and we decided to have a celebratory sword fighting match. This time, I was going to win.

I smiled as I saw Seaweed Brain approaching. He smirked at me. He was probably thinking of the last time we battled. Well, this time I have my own tricks up my sleeve.

We both got into starting position.

He attacked, I dodged.

I jumped back, he leaped forward.

He lunged his sword forward, I deflected it of my blade.

I swung towards his feet, he jumped out of the way.

He tried to slash my shoulder, I tried swiped at his thigh.

Then, he used a very complicated disarming move. My sword was out of my hands in seconds. I swiftly pulled out my knife, but he and I knew that a knife was no use against his sword. He reached out his hand, silently asking for the knife, but I knew it meant defeat. That's when I knew to go with battle strategy REVENGE. I confidently dropped the knife in his hand. I watched as a confident smirk grew on his face. I pulled him into a deep kiss. He was surprised at first, but then he relaxed. His hands snaked around my waist, while mine rested on his shoulders. Slowly and steadily, I slipped my hands down his shoulder, arms, and into his hands. Before he knew it, my knife and Riptide were in my hands.

"I win."


	4. Versatile

_**A/N Hey you guys! Sorry haven't updated in a while. :( I'm trying i just need inspiration so send me some! :) I just have one question for the readers. Why do you favorite my stories, but then not put it on alert? I've had like five people do that... Just wondering! Well enjoy the story and please review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Versatile**

Dating a child of the big three can be pretty interesting. We're constantly followed by the worst monsters you can think of. But the super powers can be pretty cool.

Like last week, when our cat, Lucy, didn't want to take a bath. Percy had gotten Lucy for my birthday a couple of months ago. Lucy was an adorable gray, with black stripes kitten. Although she was very sweet, she could be very hyper to. It was also exceptionally smart. It knew when it was time for us to clean her. She kept scurrying away whenever we tried to put it in the tub. Since we couldn't bring her to the water, Percy used his powers to bring the water to her. Of course he got water everywhere, but that's not the point.

Another time Percy's powers came in handy was last summer, when we were playing capture the flag in camp. It was Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, and Dionysus versus the Ares cabin and their allies. Percy was on offense with me. We had set out to find Are's flag when we found it on top of Zeus's Fist. I was about to start climbing it, but then I heard some yelling. It was the Stoll Brothers, they were trying to warn me that some Apollo kid got our flag and was making his way over to the border. I had to beat him to the border with their flag if I wanted to win. But that would mean climbing the fifteen foot high boulders in less than twenty seconds. I looked to Percy hoping for once, he had a plan. I was surprised to see a very concentrated look on his face. Suddenly, I heard a rumble and the ground started shaking. In seconds, the flag fell lightly into my arms. I didn't have time to think about it, so I quickly sprinted over to our side of the field. Later on I found out that Percy had caused that earthquake. His father was the "earthshaker" after all. But, the dryads weren't that happy about there home being messed around with.

Percy can use both of these powers to his advantage. A couple of years ago Percy was visiting me in San Francisco. We were at the Golden Gate Bridge sharing a double scoop vanilla ice cream. Suddenly, something flew right past our face. It was a Manticore! I'll just skip the details and tell you how we defeated him. After giving up on stabbing the monster with our swords and knives uselessly, Percy started another earthquake. The monster tumbled to the floor. Then Percy manipulated the Pacific Ocean to grab the Manticore and pull it into the water. Unfortunately while doing that, he dropped our ice cream into the water.

Oh, how could I forget my favorite power? Things can get pretty crowded here at Camp Half-Blood. It's hard to get some alone time with Percy. So sometimes we like to go out to the middle of the lake and spend hours in our special little bubble.

* * *

_**A/N Hope you liked it! Sorry about the ending... I couldn't really think of how to end it... Well anyways,**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. KitKat

_**A/N Hey! So, I haven't been writing much and I'm so sorry! I'm just really busy! But, look forward to a long term story in a couple of months. ;)**_

_**Yeah, I know it's not really about Kit-Kat's but it was inspired by it. Don't ask me how. I just sat down and started writing and this is what came out! :P**_

_**Thank you guys so much for all the favorites and alerts! But, I wouldn't mind any reviews. ;)**_

_**Also, there's a very tiny, subtle easter egg in this! Tell me in your review if you find it!**_

_**Dedication: Silvertounge90 for being my 50**__**th**__** reviewer out of all of my stories! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**_

_Kit-Kat_

_Step, step, hide_.

I have been doing this for a while now. It's been a long time since I left home, and I've stopped trying to keep count of the days. What's the point, anyway? It isn't like my mother, "the amazing Scarlet Grace", wants me back. This is the rest of my life, and I should get used to it.

Running the streets while moonlight shines on my face, hiding out in the daylight, scavenging for food, and defeating the irritating monsters are just everyday things I do now. I rub my hands against my arms in futile attempt to warm them, as the wind chills my bones. The branches are stripped of their colorful leaves, leaving the trees bare and lifeless. The streets are the same, not a soul wondering outside. Everyone is inside enjoying the comforts of a home, drinking hot chocolate, soaking in the warmth of the fireplace. I feel myself get weaker as my stomach growls. Food has been scarce recently and I haven't had a decent meal in days.

Just as I am about to sneak into McDonald's back door and "borrow" some cheeseburgers, I see a dark figure staring at me. I curse under my breath in Ancient Greek. I've been trying to make this annoying person lose my trail. I tried running away at first, but it would just catch up with me. Now I'm trying to sneak away, but every way I turn I see it in the distance irritating me.

Wait! What about the dark alleyway by Third St.! I make a split decision and sprint towards it. The ground is covered in ice and incredibly slippery; as I run to the alleyway I slip and tumble down, scraping my knees and elbows. _Vlacas_! Why does this have to hurt so much? I brush my hand over my leg and feel some sticky liquid, and it's then that it hits me that the pain from my leg is nothing like my knees and elbows. NO, _no_, no! I must have dropped my knife and then fallen on it! Wow, this would only happen to me. I seriously have the worst luck. Then again what demigod has good luck? The searing pain in my leg hurt too much to even try to walk. I had very little ambrosia in my backpack that I kept for emergencies. I had dropped my backpack a couple of yards away. I tried reaching for it, but it was no use. It was too far away

_Thump, Thump, Thump. _I totally forgot about the creep following me around! What is it now? Murderer, _empousae_, _manticore_… What am I going to do? I can't defend myself if this thing attacks! I'm much too weak! What if –

"Hey, are you ok?" asks a concerned voice. I look up and see that my stalker isn't very far away. This creature doesn't sound very threatening, but I won't let my guard down since I can't move around much. I squint through the darkness to get a better image of whatever the thing stalking me actually is. It's a human. I can just make out an outline of boy my age with shiny blue eyes. What can he want?

"Hello? You're not going into shock, are you?" he asks. This snaps me out of my thoughts. I try and scramble away from him, but to no avail. The pain in my leg just increases. Ugh! If I could only get my ambrosia.

"What do you want?" I ask frantically.

"Nothing, I just saw that you were hurt and wanted to see if you were okay," he replies tentatively.

"Stop lying, I know you've been following me around!" I protest. I wince while putting my hand on my blood covered knife in case I need it to defend myself.

""Okay, okay. Calm down. It's just that I can tell that you're a half-blood like me and I was curious," he explains. His eyes flick to my leg then, and he draws in a quick breath. "Oh no," he says. "That cut is going to get infected."He gets something out of his pocket and stuffs it into my mouth before I can stop him. Ambrosia. Slowly and steadily, I feel my energy returning to me. The cut slowly starts to close and turns into a long scar. I haven't completely recovered, but I am feeling much better than before.

"You really are a demigod," I mutter. "Well thanks for the Ambrosia, but I need to get going." I get up and wearily push past him.

"Wait, don't leave! You can't go alone in this weather! You're already weak from your leg, and you look like you haven't eaten for days!" he pleads, holding my shoulder in a clinging fashion.

"Great," I think, annoyed, "he's not going to leave me alone."

"Here, come with me!" he says, and drags me to a nearby street lamp before I can protest. With the orange lights shining on us, I can finally get a better look at the half-blood. He has windswept, sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and a sloppy grin. But, when I look closer, I notice that his eyes are droopy although bright with excitement, and his clothes are tattered with dirt. He is obviously on the run, too. He opens up his bag and shows it to me. I peer in to look at the contents. There are lollipops, Sour Skittles, M&Ms, Hershey's, Dum-Dums, Tootsie Rolls, Snickers - anything you can think of! I look at him in shock. How did he get all this stuff?

"I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, god of travel, messengers, and thieves." Luke smirks at me. Hermes? That explains it. He probably stole all this candy from some store.

"Thalia," I answer, cautiously.

"Come on Thalia, I'm not going to hurt you. Here have some Kit-Kat." he says, sensing my unease. As he speaks, he rummages through his bag, looking for the chocolaty delight. When he finds it, he breaks it in half, and offers me some. I suspiciously look at him, but when I see that encouraging smile, I take it. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.


	6. Bear

**_A/N Please vote on my poll!_**

**_Dedicated to Glittery Sparkles for giving me the idea!_**

* * *

**Bear**

I sighed contently as my feet sunk into the soft snow. We were having a pretty good night. It wasn't snowing as hard as it usually was, so Annabeth and I decided to go out for a walk. We were just strolling along lazily, not really having a destination in mind. I had been immediately dazzled by the sparkling ornamental lights decorating the streets, although they put out the same ones every year. The contrast between the soft white snow and the colorful twinkling lights was breath taking.

Annabeth and I started heading towards Central Park, where a Christmas celebration had been going on the whole month. There was a huge crowd of people bustling around, carrying presents and shopping bags. Thankfully, Annabeth had helped me pick out my Christmas presents a month before (she loves to plan ahead). The area was packed with all types of stalls and rides. You could smell the hot chocolate in the air coming from the dining area, and hear the sound of children laughing as they tried to pop the balloons with darts at the games stall. In the middle of the whole plaza was a Christmas tree with sparkling white lights, contrasting with all the colorful lights draped around the stall. The Christmas tree was at least thirty feet tall, with silver angels and intricately designed ivory ornaments. On the top was a magnificent star which shone its light across the plaza, like the moon shining across the pitch-black night.

After going on the ferris wheel, we decided to sit down with some hot chocolate and funnel cake (they didn't have any blue ones, so we took strawberry) by the tree and bask in its beauty. It was nice to just relax with Annabeth, and forget about everything that had happened last summer. There was a comfortable silence between us, while we just looked around and took in our surroundings. Soon my ADHD started acting up and I didn't want to look at the decorations anymore. I searched for something to keep me occupied, but my gaze kept flickering back to my beautiful girlfriend.

Although it was warm enough to go out, it was still awfully cold. Annabeth was wearing a furry jacket, black mittens, and a warm hat on top. For once, her long curly hair was flowing down her back, keeping her neck warm. There was a light smile on her face and a gleam of happiness in her gray eyes. She let out a soft sigh and I turned and looked to see what had captured her attention. She was staring longingly at a teal colored bear. It seemed like someone had sprinkled silver glitter on it, to match the lights surrounding the Christmas tree. Feeling tired from sitting down so long, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and sprinted over to the stall carrying the stuffed animal. At the shock of being suddenly pulled, Annabeth let out a giggled, "Seaweed Brain!"

"Come on**,** Wise Girl, I am going to win you that teddy bear," I said confidently, smiling as wide as the Cheshire Cat. My grin deflated when I realized that to win the little toy I had to shoot a target with an arrow. You see**,** if I had to pop the balloon get the hoop around a ring, or even sword-fight with a monster, I would win easily. However, the one thing I couldn't do was shoot an arrow. The Apollo cabin tried and tried to teach me, but it was futile. I just could not make the arrow go where I wanted it to.

"Welcome, welcome! Win a prize for this lovely young lady for just a small cost of three dollars! Just hit the target twice for a small prize, and the bulls-eye once for a big one!" the worker exclaimed, gesturing to Annabeth and me. Annabeth giggled at the compliment and I pulled her closer, signaling that she was mine. I examined the rows of prizes. Just my luck – the teddy bear Annabeth wanted was a big prize.

"Good luck**,** Percy, don't hurt yourself," Annabeth teased. She knew that I couldn't shoot an arrow to safe my life (literally).

"Don't worry Wise Girl; I'll win you that bear," I replied with bravado, though it was obvious she could see through it. I fished in my pocket for some change, and handed it to the person running the stall. He grinned mischievously at me and handed me an arrow and bow.

Forty minutes and twenty-four dollars later, I was still trying to hit the bulls-eye. Hey, I wasn't that bad. I hit the target a couple of times but it didn't qualify me to win a prize (probably because that same round I hit some poor old lady's cup full of burning hot coffee). Now I was down to my last three dollars. Annabeth had told me to stop trying after the first five minutes, but this wasn't just about her. This was about my pride.

I got ready to finally try my last three arrows. I cleared my mind, straightened out my back, and concentrated. One, two, three, and I let go.

_Swoosh!_

I missed the target and hit an unsuspecting stuffed giraffe. Poor thing... I tried again. This time, it didn't even make it one foot away from me. Now it was my last chance. I had to do this. I hopefully gazed up at the night sky, the moon illuminating the dark sky. _Apollo and Artemis,_ I thought, _please help me. _With that thought in mind, I let go of the arrow. It struck the red circle with a loud thud. I couldn't believe it! I had won!

"Congratulations," said the man. There was a sparkle in his sky-blue eyes, as bright as the sun. He got the stuffed animal off the shelf and handed it to me. I gave it to Annabeth with a giant grin.

"Aw, thank you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth praised, "I knew you could do it." She lightly kissed my cheek. I turned around to thank the man, but he was gone. I felt a rush of wind go past me, and I glanced up at the moon, startled. There was a shooting star in the sky, and then it erupted into colorful fireworks. We stared, amazed at the unexpected explosion.

"Where did he go?" Annabeth asked, her voice barely audible over the fireworks.

"I don't know, but I might have an idea," I replied, then pulled her closer.

We sat back and enjoyed the rest of the night together, wrapped in each others' arms.

* * *

_**A/N Do you know who the game stall guy was? Tell me your guess in the review! Also, tell me Pirates or Zombies? ((glittery likes pirates but I like zombies))**_


	7. Progress

_**A/N So sorry I haven't updated for like a month! I've been doing much more reading than writing I guess. My funny Tratie post on "The Little Moments" got alot of positive feedback, so I decided to try something a little humorous again. It's based on my own experiences while tutoring. (not the same dialouge though) Hope you like it, enjoy!**_

* * *

**PROGRESS**

"I really appreciate you doing this for me, Wise Girl," I reminded Annabeth for the tenth time that evening. Annabeth had agreed to tutor me since – according to my progress reports - I was failing my classes. (Hey, being the savior of Olympus while maintaining at least a C average is a lot of hard work!) Annabeth looked up from the math textbook into my eyes.

"You're welcome, but you could make it up to me by actually starting your work," she said, smirked at me. I groaned as I put away the Wii remote that I had been using for the past forty minutes.

"Okay, fine. What should we start with first?" I asked without a shred of interest.

"We should tackle the hardest subject first: math," Annabeth replied knowingly. She passed over my notebook.

"Let's start with converses. If today is Wednesday, then tomorrow is Thursday. What is the converse of that statement?"

"Annabeth, are you okay? Today is Saturday. If today was Wednesday, you would be at your archeology class and I would be volunteering at the aquarium." Annabeth was one of the smartest people I know-how could she forget what day it was!

"No, no! It's just an example! We're learning about converses, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! I've heard of those. I overheard some Aphrodite girls yelling at Rachel for getting paint all over her black Converse."

Annabeth sighed impatiently, "Let's just move on to Algebra. Find the square-root of forty-nine."

"How do you make the square-root sign, again?"

Annabeth calmly drew a "V" type shape on the paper.

"Hey! Isn't that the sign for Vans?" I blurted out distractedly. Wow, I needed to stop hanging around those Aphrodite campers. Speaking of campers, I havedn't seen Nico for a while now, or even Thalia. I wonder what those two are up to right now...?

"Percy! Focus! Let's just do something simple. The equation is 2x= 10+ 36y. Isolate x," Annabeth demanded tiredly.

"I can't do it, okay? I'm just not good at this type of stuff!" I exclaimed, frustrated. "How am I supposed to know that you divide two on all sides or that the square-root of forty-nine is seven? I just don't get it!" I was breathing heavily at the end of my mini-rant. I looked enterprisingly at Annabeth's expression. She was grinning widely, as if she had just won the lottery.

"Percy, you did it! Those are the answers!" Annabeth exclaimed proudly as she grabbed me in a tight hug. "See, we're making progress."

"Yeah, I guess we are. Now can you please explain to me why you think today is Wednesday? Because it's clearly Saturday today."

Annabeth sighed, her pride for me evaporating,"Well, like I said, it's progress."

* * *

_**A/N Tell me what you thought! Also, tell me what's your favorite fanfiction?**_


End file.
